Angelus Lapis
Personality Angelus Lapis aka Angel, was once the leader of The Sacred 7, until they disbanned. Angel is a natural born leader, but also a hot head. He's quick to think and slow to speak. In the beginning, Angel was #3 on the Top ranked brawler board. He ended in #40. Angel's original persona was known as Attribute Master, but after being infected by a virus he had no choice but to be known as the Lone Ranger. Later he developed a good friendship with game master Quake. Due to this he was able to change is alias to his true name, Angelus Lapis. You could say he was cursed, for when he took the name Angelus Lapis, he was no longer able to receive battle requests. Characteristics History Early Life Angel was one of the first to create a bakugan dimensions account. He made it at 2 pm the day the game was opened. As soon as he was in he couldn't stop brawling. Little did he know of the brawler board. Before he came to BD he was in bakugan buzz, where he had a team known as the Sacred 7. Present Angel now resides in the world of Second Life. He has now taken the name and appearance as Zero. A symbol to all. He leads the Black Knights along with Faviola (also known as C.C.) He is also an ex-power ranger. Being banned from Angel Grove for speaking his mind. Powers & Abilities Angel is a highly trained marksman, able to use assorted projectile weaponry with amazing accuracy. His primary choice of weaponry is the bow and arrow. **'Speed': 10 **'Endurance': 2 **'Agility': 9 **'Durability': 6 **'Strength': 7 *'Stealth': 8 *'Marksmanship': Angel is an impressive marksman, able to hit assorted targets with assorted projectiles with ease and accuracy. *'Detective Skills': TBA *'Excellent Strategist':Angel is an exellent strategist. He adapts to his opponent's attacks, abilities, and fighting styles, in order to win. *'Flight': unknown how it occured. *'''Speech: '''Angel can communicate with animals. *He has a black pet wolf named Lance and 2 ferrets, Kodo and Podo. Equipment Angel utilizes compound bows and many types of arrows. His bow is able to shift into a crossbow and easily attaches onto his back. For Bakugan brawling he uses a variety of attributes gauntlets. Notable Quotes *"Game on" *"Save your breath, you'll need it to blow up your mom..." *"noobs..." *"Pathetic" *" The world praises you 7. " *" Ingram , Blaze , your both Aces in my book. Relationships Angel refuses to date online. No girl has ever got him to. Except for one. Angel's Appearances Angelus.png Spectra me.png Ventus me.png Aquos me.png Darkus me.png Haos me.png Subterra me.png Pyrus me.png Angel's Pyrus Bakugan titanium.png|Angel's Guardian Titanium Dragonoid bolcanon.png|Angel's Guardian Bolcanon combat zenthon.png|Angel's Guardian Zenthon krakix.png|Angel's Guardian Krakix rubanoid.png|Angel's Guardian Rubanoid helix.png lumino.png blitz.png mercury.png C&P rubanoid.png battle.png combat meta.png fangoid.png farakspin.png fencer.png infinity.png jakalier.png jetkor.png linehalt.png meta.png phosphos.png quakix.png snapzoid.png twin.png viper.png zenthon.png zukanator.png Angel's Subterra Bakugan avior.png|Angel's Guardian Avior coredem.png|Angel's Guardian Coredem deezal.png|Angel's Guardian Deezal sabator.png|Angel's Guardian Sabator aksela.png akwimos.png chompix 1.png chompix 2.png clawsaurus.png subhelix.png lashor.png merlix.png plitheon.png rock.png subrubanoid.png strikeflier.png twinevil.png Angel's Haos Bakugan aranuat.png|Angel's Guardian Aranaut lumagrowl.png|Angel's Guardian Lumagrowl contestir.png|Angel's Guardian Contestir accelerak.png|Angel's Guardian Accelerak barias.png battle2.png coredemhaos.png crusher.png hawktor.png helixhaos.png lumitroid.png phantom dharak.png rubanoidhaos.png spartablaster.png venoclaw.png Angel's Darkus Bakugan cyclone.png|Angel's Guardian Cyclone Percival dreadeon.png|Angel's Guardian Dreadeon linehaltDarkus.png|Angel's Guardian Linehalt phantom.png|Angel's Guardian Phantom Dharak razenoid.png|Angel's Guardian Razenoid Haides.png|Angel's Guardian Haides aikor.png Dharak.png boomix.png stealthcoredem.png fencerDarkus.png glotronoid.png helixdarkus.png lansor.png luxtor.png lythirus.png rubanoiddarkus.png venexus.png vicer.png Angel's Aquos Bakugan akwimosAquos.png|Angel's Guardian Akwimos krakenoid.png|Angel's Guardian Krakenoid lythius.png|Angel's Guardian Lythirus mutant elfin.png|Angel's Guardian Mutant Elfin phosphosAquos.png|Angel's Guardian PhosPhos blue gold.png crest.png gigarth.png jetro.png razoid.png rubanoidAquos.png snapzoidaquos.png strikeflieraquos.png terror.png Angel's Ventus Bakugan hawktorVentus.png|Angel's Guardian Hawktor flash.png|Angel's Guardian Flash Ingram strikeflierVentus.png taylean.png|Angel's Guardian Taylean zeon.png|Angel's Guardian Zeon Hylash braxion.png|Angel's Guardian Braxion Category:The Sacred 7 Category:BakuganRPW Category:Players Category:Darkus Users Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Vampire